


A new beginning

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [59]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fics for Pics, M/M, get your words out yahtzee 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey moves to New York to go to College and Zeke isn't sure if he like this thought.





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> written for a picture prompt for the Get your words out Yahtzee 2018

Zeke looked around in the small room; to be honest, he wasn't sure what to think about it. Barely room for a bed, a desk and a table with two old chairs. The window only small, it couldn't even get opened.

But Casey's eyes sparkled exited when he finally turned around to him.  
„You sure you want this fleabag," Zeke asked. "You could still move into the apartment of my parents, they wouldn't mind...“

„No way! I've have waited for this for so long. New York, Columbia. Finally free. I want to stand on my own feet. And this room is perfect, even cheaper than expected. Close to the subway. The district is what I always dreamed about. Have you noticed the cobblestone pavement and the fire stairs? 

Only five minutes to Lower Manhatten and Soho. Art galleries and shops for geeks, wherever you look to. A lot of interesting clubs and bars.“

„Clubs? And I thought you are here to study,“ Zeke huffed.

Casey laughed out loud.  
„Doesn't mean that I can't have some fun now and then.“

Zeke sighed deeply.  
„You know, I always thought your parents were much too overprotecting,“ he murmured.  
„Now I can understand better.“


End file.
